Story:Star Trek: Crusade/Death from Above/Chapter 1
The Crusade is in the slipstream corridor heading for the intergalactic void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. In Mitchell's quarters Daniel and Patricia are in bed together after a week of not seeing each other. Man I love you Daniel says as he looks at Patricia. She smiles at him. I love you too sweetie Patricia says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he gets dressed to get ready for his bridge shift as his fiancée is laying in the bed still. Can't the bridge spare you for just this one time Patricia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I can't the Captain will give me a triple shift, but when this mission is over we'll have dinner in the mess hall my treat Daniel says as he looks at her. She smiles at him and kisses his lips. In Captain Lochley's ready room she's thinking about how will she deal with the Genii. Captain Lochley to the bridge please we're approaching Midway Commander Takashima says over com. Lochley leaves the ready room and walks onto the bridge as the crew are doing their duties at their consoles and side consoles as she sat in the chair after Takashima gets up and heads to the XO chair. Take us out of slipstream Mr. Mitchell Captain Lochley says as she sat in the chair. He nods and inputs commands into the helm console. The ship drops out of slipstream and approaches the station that is flanked by the Void Fleet. On the bridge Captain Lochley looks at the viewer seeing the Void Fleet. Wow that's a lot of Daedalus class battlecruisers needed for defense Captain Lochley says as she looked at the viewer and turns to Commander Takashima. Laurel looks at the fleet. Yeah that's a lot according to Colonel Mitchell that's are first line of defense out here in the middle of nowhere Commander Takashima says as she looks at the viewer and then at Captain Lochley. Lochley gets up and looks at the viewer. Midway station this is the USS Crusade requesting permission to use the intergalactic gate bridge destination Pegasus galaxy Genii homeworld Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer seeing the gate bridge. Acknowledged Crusade permission granted standby for transport base Commander says over the com. The gate powers up and the ship enters it on the way to Pegasus. On the bridge the crew are hanging onto their consoles as this is the first time the ship is using the gate bridge. Shields are failing Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at her console. We're losing hull strength rerouting power to compensate Lieutenant Watson says as she's hanging onto her console. Then the ship enters the Pegasus galaxy. We're in Pegasus and I'm picking up the Genii's homeworld off our port bow scans show 1,234 people on the surface as well as a settlement just as Teyla said there would be Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console. Then Lochley turns to Laurel. Take a well armed away team down to the surface we can't take any chances with these people Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Commander. Laurel nods at her and heads for the turbolift. Mitchell, Watson, Bryant your with me have a team of MACOs meet us in transporter room 2 Commander Takashima says as she, Tina, Daniel, and Sharise enter the turbolift and heads for the transporter room. On the surface the away team beams down as their holding their phasers out of their holsters and the security team has their particle rifles ready. Hmm, this is weird Lieutenant Watson says as she looks around the area. Commander Takashima looks around the place as well. Agreed Tina where's the welcoming party Commander Takashima says as she looks at the Away Team. A man and woman walk into view a little way away. They are dressed fairly simply. The team stops and waits for them to approach, the couple gets closer. The man is in his late forties; the woman in her early twenties. I'm Commander Laurel Takashima of the Federation starship USS Crusade we represent the United Federation of Planets, we also seek peaceful relations with you and your people Commander Takashima says as she looks at them. The man looks at the Commander and her team. Take aim the man says as he and the group removes their disguise and points their weapons at the away team. As the Crusade away team does the same thing with their phasers and particle rifles at the men and women surrounding them. I thought we were here on friendly terms? Commander Takashima says as she has her hand phaser pointed at the man. He looks at her when Ladon walks up to her and orders his men to lower their weapons. Welcome to our humble home Commander I've been waiting for you Ladon says as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Some welcome we've got here Commander Takashima says as she looks at the Genii soldiers surrounding the away team. He smiles a bit. Sorry ever since your people came into the Pegasus galaxy they've been destroying our attempts to make nukes to defend ourselves Ladon says as he looks at Laurel while she's in the underground bunker along with her team. He pours ale into a cup. But after the deaths of both Kolya and Cowen I've been trying my best to restore my people's honor but Wraith attacks are more and more intense then ever before Ladon says as he looks at Commander Takashima and her away team. Commander Takashima looks at him. That's why we're here Ladon we've been ordered to ask for an Alliance between the Federation and the Genii Confederation Commander Takashima says as she looks at Ladon. He smiles at her. Hmm, that's a tall offer Ladon says as he looks at her.